


陛下的小红鸟

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	陛下的小红鸟

旭凤是只凤凰，和母亲一起守着巨大的鸟巢，住在昆仑山顶的梧桐仙木上。

　　母亲说，他的宿命就是找到另外一只凤凰，生一窝崽子。

　　许多年后，母亲死了。

　　他等啊等，等啊等，等到梧桐叶落，他的命弦依然没有波动，也许他已经是天地间最后一只火凤了。

　　一只鸟待在昆仑山上太寂寞了，他决定去凡间走一遭。

　　收敛法力，隐藏真身，凡人俗眼，看不透真伪，辨不清妖仙。

　　他成了一只普通的红鸟，在无数双手里辗转，最后进入皇宫，蹲在了皇帝陛下的鸟笼里。

　　皇帝很年轻，如果他化作人形，大约也是这个年纪吧！

　　当一只凤凰觉得无聊，当皇帝的鸟儿更无聊。每天吃吃喝喝睡睡，还能看美丽的宫女跳舞，实在……舒服得无所事事啊！

　　他见得最多的就是妃子和大臣，皇帝在他们面前有很多张面孔，但当他们走后，皇帝就只剩下一张面孔了。

　　漠然、还有一点点伤心……

　　于是他唱歌给他听。凤凰的歌声是世间最动听的乐曲，能净化邪祟，涤荡心灵。

　　“唱得真好听。”皇帝伸出指头摸摸他的下巴，“你是什么鸟儿啊？难道是凤凰吗？”

　　我就是凤凰，你这个愚蠢的凡人！

　　伸出翅膀拍开他的手，骄傲的抬起小下巴。

　　“我给你取个名字吧！”皇帝看向窗外，正是旭日初升，“就叫你旭凤吧！”

　　我本来就叫旭凤！

　　他叫了两声，皇帝当他同意了。

　　从那天起他就被放出了笼子，有些好奇，难道皇帝不怕他跑了吗？虽然他确实不会跑！

　　凡人百年，何等短暂，睡一觉就过去了。

　　皇帝对他很好，告诉他自己的名字叫润玉。

　　他蹲得最多的地方是皇帝的肩头，趴得最多的地方是皇帝的掌心，睡得最多的地方是皇帝的被窝。

　　宫女妃嫔乃至大臣都开始讨好他，这些人真蠢，讨好一只鸟有什么用呢？他又不会帮着他们升官发财。

　　突然有一天，皇帝病了，咳得很厉害，慢慢的就吐起血来。

　　他一眼就看穿那是被人下毒了。

　　解毒对他而言是举手之劳，但干预凡人命数，有违天道。

　　他忧愁的看着天空，湛蓝湛蓝，偶尔飘过几朵白云。

　　天道不可欺，九天玄雷并三万道天雷齐落，就算他是天地间唯一一只火凤也扛不住啊！

　　皇帝病得很重，偶尔清醒过来还不忘命人给他准备吃食。

　　除了母亲，从没有人对他这么好。

　　天劫就天劫吧，大不了涅槃。

　　于是在一个深夜里，他施展术法迷昏了宫女侍从，张口吐出内丹，将之哺进皇帝口中。

　　他的真元内丹连穷奇之毒都能解，何况区区凡俗之毒。

　　皇帝很快睁开了眼睛，“你是谁？”

　　他堪堪吞回内丹，“我是凤凰。”说罢化出真身，五彩华羽照亮了整座宫殿。他张开双翼，如一线金光，轻巧的滑入夜色中。

　　皇帝立刻追了出去，他当然不会知道，就在他恋恋不舍的凝视着火凤背影时，那只小红鸟已经安安静静的蹲在他的枕头上了。

　　皇帝的身体康复了，却得了心病。天天愁眉不展，口里念叨着酸不溜丢的诗。

　　他听得厌烦，连食量都减少了。

　　就在一个春光明媚的白昼，天雷来得猝不及防。

　　他被劈出原型，倒在地上奄奄一息。

　　众人或惊或惧，躲得远远的害怕的看着他。

　　他抬头看着皇帝笑，“以后不能唱歌给你听了。”

　　“凤凰，凤凰。”

　　隔得太远了看不清，隐约看到他脸上都是水。

　　“旭凤，旭凤。”

　　皇帝在叫他的名字，跑得跌跌撞撞像个刚学会走路的孩子。

　　他冲皇帝摆摆手，“我要涅槃了，涅槃业火会烧死你。”

　　凤凰之所以不死，是因为留着一魄涅槃。但这次神魂伤得太重，连他自己也不知道能不能涅槃成功。

　　身体化作一捧清幽业火，周遭万物皆成焦土。

　　他慢慢合上双眼，皇帝身上有他的凤翎，他很放心。

　　再睁开眼时已经回到了梧桐仙木的鸟巢里，少了几万年修为，是一只连人形也化不出的凤凰。

　　真傻，要是母亲还在，一定会用翅膀抽他。

　　他蹲在窝边，看着白皑皑的昆仑雪顶叹气。

　　昆仑山太高了，连只鸟都飞不上来，他要怎么度过这漫长的鸟生？

　　真是愁死个鸟了。

　　因为太无聊，他只能盖着翅膀睡觉，这一睡就睡了几千年。

　　有一日他突然感到身下剧震，吓得赶紧睁开双眼，结果发现鸟巢在天上飞。

　　怎么回事？

　　赶紧扒在巢边往下看，软绵绵的云，绿油油的仙草，还有巍峨的殿宇。

　　这是……天界？

　　白龙化出人身，把他从巢里抱了出来。

　　“旭凤，本座终于找到你了。”

　　他歪着脑袋看了好久，终于认了出来，“你是那个小皇帝？”

　　天帝笑着在他的翎毛上亲了亲，“是的，本座下凡历劫，功德圆满重归本位。旭凤，你愿意当我的天后吗？”

　　他挪了挪屁股，像小红鸟时一样蹲在他掌心，“你能活多久？”

　　“很久很久，久到能陪着你共赴鸿蒙。”

　　“既如此，我就勉为其难当你的天后吧！”他用翅膀尖拍拍他的手腕，立下誓言，“一起活，一起死。”　　

　　


End file.
